


Two Turtle Doves

by Kimmi_watch



Series: Kimmi's 12 Days of Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, look I actually worked Christmas into this one!, no turtles were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmi_watch/pseuds/Kimmi_watch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two of my 12 days of Christmas. Two TURTLE doves. Craft fun with with turtles and fools falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Turtle Doves

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, here's day two! Enjoy my silliness.

The 3rd graders at Stiles' school have a pet turtle. This was perfectly fine, great even. They loved the thing, they tried to look after the thing (at least when they were in class) they had named the thing. Then they had said that the turtle was lonely. So Greenberg, their teacher, had gone out and bought another one. Which was fine. It was cool and nice and...

Stiles hated Greenberg with a vengeance. He'd bought the first turtle, had let the kids feed it and play with it in class, but had not taken any responsibility for it outside of school hours. None of the parents had agreed to a cycle of the kids taking it home to look after it either, which meant that poor Myrtle the turtle had to stay at school all by herself, and then when she was joined by Crush she at least at company in the form of another turtle but that was it. Stiles couldn't stand for it so at first he stayed back after hours to feed them and make sure they had enough water, but then he started taking them home with him.

It was possible he had too much time on his hands, or maybe it was just because he was lonely in his singledom, but he started making little outfits for the turtles. First it was tiny little sweaters, which was hilarious and adorable, then it was stick on attachments to add to their shells. He left them on in the mornings when he dropped them off back in their tanks, which the kids absolutely loved. Stiles was having fun coming up with new things to dress them in, was actually enjoying the little creatures.

Then he forgot them at school one day. 

He'd been running late, having gotten stuck waiting with one of his fourth graders from his class when their parents were late to pick them up. It was Scott's birthday and Stiles and his friends were taking him to dinner so he rushed out as soon as he could, forgetting about the turtles completely. It wasn't until later, when he was laying in bed trying to sleep, that he remembered the turtles. He thought about heading in to go get them, he even got up and went and sat in his Jeep in his pajamas, but realized there was no point in going in, bringing them home for a few hours and then taking them back. He comforted himself with the thought that they used to survive a night without him and could again.

It was possible he had attachment issues with them. In that he was way too attached to them and they weren't even really his pets.

The next morning he rushed into stupid Greenberg's classroom, having convinced himself on the drive over that tragedy had struck and he'd find them with something wrong with them. Instead he found that someone had made makeshift beds for them out of napkins from the staff room. He was confused but thought it was really cute and couldn't believe he hadn't thought of doing something similar.

A couple of days later he went in to pick them up to take them home and found that Myrtle had a tiny popsicle stick crafted guitar strapped to her back and Crush had a tiny sombrero on his shell. He couldn't help but laugh but wondered who had done it. He knew it wasn't the students, there was too much detail for it to have been them, and Greenberg didn't care about them enough to do something like that.

Another few days passed and when he went in to get them after school he found that they had tiny Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle outfits, Myrtle was Raphael with little sai swords and red on her shell and Crush was Michelangelo with nunchucks and orange on his shell. He still didn't know who was doing it but he kind of felt like he might be in love with them, simply for the Ninja Turtle costumes. 

He realized that whoever was doing it was doing it to get his attention. He figured out from talking to the students that it was being done during their lunch break so he tried staking out the classroom but whoever was doing it was obviously onto him because they stayed away. Seeing as though that didn't work, he decided to just play along with the mystery person. He got to crafting but instead of leaving it with just doing things to the actual turtles, he fixed up their tank too.

He made the tank look like a bar and attached little speech bubbles to the turtles. Crush was saying 'So, you come here often?' and Myrtle was saying 'Only when you won't see me.' He left the classroom, trusting that the mystery person would see it. Sure enough when he came back to pick up Myrtle and Crush the speech bubbles had been replaced with a different one. Crush's one was gone but Myrtle’s was saying 'Who says you don't see me?'.

That confused the heck out of him and made him completely curious about who it was. He tried to pay extra attention to everyone he came into contact with, trying to figure out who it was. He'd known it was someone at the school, obviously, but now he had proof that it was someone he knew. For a heart stopping moment he thought it might be Greenberg, which was a whole world of no, but he'd seen his attempts at craft and he was in no way as talented as Stiles' mystery person.

Before he knew it, Halloween had come and gone, Stiles dressing the turtles up as carved pumpkins and his mystery person one upping him by dressing them as werewolves complete with claws and fur. After Halloween it wasn't long before it was Thanksgiving, Stiles dressing the turtles up as turkeys and his mystery person responded by sticking plastic bags to the turtles backs and labeling them crazed Black Friday shoppers. Before he knew it Christmas was approaching and he and his mystery person were trading back and forth with Christmas costume after Christmas costume. Stiles did a Christmas tree on Crush's shell so his mystery person attached wings and a halo to Myrtle’s, Stiles dressed Crush up as Santa so his mystery person turned Myrtle into an elf, Stiles placed presents into the tank so his mystery person turned it into Santa's workshop.

Stiles felt like he was going crazy trying to figure out who this person was. He had a major crush on them, even though he didn't know anything about them other than the fact that they had a sense of humor and were really good at crafts. Any attempts he made to spy on the classroom to see this person in action ended with Stiles either being called away and missing them or them not showing up at all. It was frustrating but also exciting.

Then one day just before school let out for Christmas Stiles was setting up his classroom during recess for craft time when the kids got back. He realized he didn't have enough glitter for the kids to use so ducked into the craft storage room to get some more. As he was walking in he ran into Derek Hale walking out. Derek was a kindergarten teacher. He kept mostly to himself but he did hang around with Isaac Lahey, the other kindergarten teacher, as well as Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, both sixth grade teachers. Derek had some tinsel, glitter paint, colored craft paper and popsicle sticks in his arms. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Stiles and he almost dropped all the things in his arms.

"Whoa, careful there." Stiles said with a grin, steadying Derek and helping him keep his things in his arms. Derek nodded hurriedly and rushed past him, leaving Stiles alone in the storage room.

When Stiles went to pick up Myrtle and Crush that afternoon his eyes widened at seeing their tank. The lights were off but the room wasn't completely dark because there were Christmas lights strewn along the desk the tank was on. There was a Christmas tree, made out of popsicle sticks and painted with green glitter paint. There were little Christmas baubles and a star made out of colored craft paper and it had tiny scraps of tinsel strung around it, out of reach of the turtles so they wouldn't accidentally eat it thinking it was food. It all clicked, those were the things that Derek had had in his arms.

"Merry Christmas." A voice came from a dark corner of the room, making Stiles flail in surprise as he spun to face it.

"Oh, my God." He said, raising a hand to try to calm his racing heartbeat. Derek stepped out of the shadows, giving him a small almost shy smile.

"Sorry." He said ruefully. "Do you like it?" He asked, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck. Stiles nodded, his eyes wide. "I wasn't going to let you know it was me. But... I knew you'd figure it out. You're smart like that." He told him. Stiles stared at him with wide eyes for a moment.

"Why?" He asked, wanting to know why he'd done any of this. Derek blushed, honest to God blushed.

"I was staying back late one day, hanging my kids' artwork up, and when I was leaving I noticed Myrtle and Crush were still there. I knew you usually took them home so..." He trailed off and shrugged. Stiles shook his head. Yes, that was good to know but it wasn't what he was asking.

"No. Why... this?" He asked, waving towards the tank. Derek looked down at his toes.

"You were doing it, you're always doing stuff like that and..." He trailed off again. "I'm not good at this kind of thing." He told him, looking up at him again.

"What, crafts? Because I beg to differ." Stiles told him with a grin.

"Dating." Derek blurted out, making Stiles' eyes widen. "Asking people out on dates." He added, looking at the ground again. "I'm not used to letting down my walls." He mumbled. 

Stiles stepped closer to Derek, moving so he was standing in front of him. He'd had a crush on Derek since he'd first started at the school. He was always short and kind of gruff with people he didn't know or like but he was amazing with his kids. What was there not to like about that? Add that to the fact that he was also his mystery person and Stiles couldn't believe his luck. 

"Well you've made a good start here." He told him, giving him a smile. Derek looked up at him as though he couldn't believe his luck. "Merry Christmas, Derek." He told him, his smile widening to a grin.

"Merry Christmas, Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> Get it. Turtles. 
> 
> I'm lame.
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://kimmi-watch.tumblr.com/). Come say hi and feel free to follow me.


End file.
